


Treating Wounds

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, ChiaAnzu, Day 3 - patching each other up, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Chiaki saved a cat but got some bad scratches then Anzu saw this and immediately brought him to the infirmary.He was the one who usually forgot and casualy making physical contact like hugging her or stuffs. But as a guy, being in a closed room with a girl he interested in, he could be self-conscious too."Being taken care by Anzu like this... it almost feels like having a girlfriend to take care of me, don't you think?"





	Treating Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 : Patching each other up  
> Pair : ChiaAnzu
> 
> im actually just moving my drabbles from my fb acc

It happened too fast Chiaki didn't get to register what just happened. He remembered being too careless when he was saving a cat, a hero should always help those in need after all no matter what are them, and got some bad scratches.

That cat was a brutal one, alright.

Then he heard a feminine gasp from behind him. Eventually Anzu saw it and without warning, dragged him to the infirmary.

Chiaki couldn't say anything so he just let her drag him.

When they arrived in the infirmary, there was no sign of that shabby teacher who was supposed to be there at the time, Anzu sighed. no surprise, though.

"Wait for awhile, senpai. I'm gonna get the disinfectant," Anzu said. Chiaki just nodded.

After realizing that it's just the two of them, he let out a nervous laugh.

"Fu-fuhahahahaha!!! Thank you for the concern, Anzu! But I'm perfectly fine! I'm a hero after all, I can recover faster than most people! It's okay, it's okay!!"

He tried to reassure her because she looked really worried since earlier. It wouldn't work though, everyone knew Anzu's a stubborn one.

"... No," she grunted. "Please let me see the wound."

Anzu held it gently when Chiaki held out his hand for her. Cleaning the wound first before applying alcohol on it. Trying her best to not hurt him too much but still, he winced because of the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

The man cursed himself for flinching at small wound, a hero shouldn't be this weak. "Nah, I'm just surprised!! Don't worry about me too much, Anzu!!!!"

Rather than worrying about his wound, though, he worried about his heart more. He almost thought it would jump.

He was the one who usually forgot and casualy making physical contact like hugging her or stuffs. But as a guy, being in a closed room with a girl he interested in, he could be self-conscious too.

Moreover if she is the one to touch him, not the other way around like usual.

Her hands weren't as soft as some of the idols here who cares so much for their skin, but still the touch felt foreign for him.

".... Morisawa-senpai? Hello?"

Her voice brought him back to reality, "Ngg? Ahh, yes were you calling me, Anzu???"

"Yes, I called your name for a few times already."

"Ohh, sorry fuhahaha!!! I was thinking about something.... like, the world peace!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

It didn't make any sense, but did he ever make sense anyway?

Anzu smiled a little at his antics before letting go of his hand, the lost of contact kinda disappointed him somehow but he shrugged it off. She applied the alcohol on his wound, "Just a little bit."

Looking her earnestly taking care of him like this, a thought flashed his mind once again.

"Being taken care by Anzu like this... it almost feels like having a girlfriend to take care of me, don't you think? Fuhahaha just kid--"

But before he could finish his words, the sight before him made him widened his eyes.

Her reddened face.

"I... uh, I-I meant, ehhhhhhh....."

He was lost at words now.

"... Again?" Anzu murmured under her breath. "Don't say something like that so casually, senpai. It's just like last time when you said having a girlfriend who will take care of you when you're sick is your lifelong dream."

Noticing that she looked annoyed, Chiaki gulped. "I'M SORRY, ANZU!" He bowed in panic. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND BUT I KEEP SAYING STUFFS LIKE THAT YOU MUST BE SO UNCOMFORTAB-"

"Then, why don't you make me one?"

What.

He stared in disbelief, did he hear things right?

"Anzu, did you just say something?"

She looked conflicted and her face had turned crimson by now before answering,

"Then why don't you make me your girlfriend?"

This time his face turned crimson too.

"E-ehh? W-whoa, Anzu I'm sorry for making you annoyed but don't make that kind of joke!" In truth is he didn't really know what to answer. "I thought I'd die because of heart attack, you know?"

But she frowned, "I wasn't kidding."

His heart thumped faster and he thought he was really gonna die due to excessive happiness and unreal situation.

"Do you..." she continued, "Really not want to, after all?"

Hearing her disappointed voice, his heart sank. Of course it's not like that at all! It was just so sudden that he didn't know what to react.

She tidied up the medicines and put them back to their original places, "It's done." Forcing a smile before continuing apologetically, "Sorry for saying nonsense, you can leave now senpai."

Wait, wait, don't apologize!

"I think I will stay here for awhile."

Ahh, he was the stupid one.

"Anzu!!!!!!" Chiaki grabbed her hand, "No, it's not like what you think at all! In truth, I'm happy. I feel so happy that this feels unreal?? To think that the feelings are mutual..."

Anzu widened her eyes and blushed.

"But, it's kinda embarrassing for a hero to be confessed by the girl he likes first," he scratched the back of his head. "So, I want to confess to you properly. Will you let me?"

Seeing her nodded, Chiaki grinned broadly.

"Fuhahaha, thank you!"

He took a deep breath.

"In tokusatsu series, the heroes always have their own heroines that they swore to protect. Do you want to be my heroine, Anzu? I swore to protect you from all evil in this world!!! You can believe in me... A hero would never lie."

Of course there's only one answer from the start.

She smiled,

"Yes, please take care of me too from now on."

And the next things that he couldn't refrain himself from doing were hugging her happily and lifting her up until she hit him with a paper fan.


End file.
